


Lust Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Lust x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lust Headcanons

\- Lust really isn’t sure what to think when she starts developing feelings for you

\- she’d only interacted with you at first because Father wanted her to manipulate you as part of their ultimate goal. you were a pawn in their games, nothing more

\- and yet.. she found herself utterly fascinated by you. you, a mere human

\- humans, in her experience, were frail, predictable, and foolish, but somehow you managed to surprise her. you went out of your way to help others, even when you couldn’t do much to aid them, just because it was the right thing to do. you cared, you cared so much

\- on top of that, you were genuinely kind to her, and you weren’t interested in her just because of her looks. she knew that for a fact because she’d actively tried to seduce you and it hadn’t worked. sure, you’d been a little flustered, but your focus was on her. spending time with her, talking to her, getting to know her (as much as she’d let you)

\- you’d fully managed to vex her, and she couldn’t get you out of her thoughts

\- perhaps some humans weren’t so bad…


End file.
